Dreamboat
by TheOneNicoCaredForMostPercy
Summary: Nico uses a lot of 1940's slang. Percy tries to get him to break their little language barrier. it doesn't go as planned.


**Because I have no soul and tortured myself by looking up 1940's slang and imagined Nico using it and I just cannot with the world anymore. Takes place after the defeat Gaea, Reyna and Annabeth are a thing. As are Percy and Nico.**

**I made Nico giggle because I'm a terrible person.**

…

**Dreamboat-an extremely attractive person. **

Percy hadn't really noticed it before. Maybe because Nico had been attempting to use modern day words, or maybe because there had always been so many things going on there had been no time, but about a month after Gaea when there were rebuilding part of Camp Half-Blood having just returned from Camp Jupiter, Percy turned to say something to Nico but then Nico had opened his mouth and said something Percy hadn't heard a living person say,

"Gosh that would be the bee's knees."

Percy had dropped the hammer on his foot and promptly forgotten whatever the hell he was gonna tell Nico, because what the actual fuck was that.

It wasn't like it was anything wrong with it per say, it was just….very odd.

And it didn't stop there, oh no, he used his 1940's slang constantly, which he actually found extremely adorable if he was being totally honest, but the thing was to everyone else, even Chiron, gave him very weird looks, wrinkled noses and judging eyes and twisted expressions.

Like when they were in the middle of a camp leader meeting Nico would say things like 'ease up' and 'flap your lips' and 'eager beaver' and 'dynamite'.

He said 'in my book' before expressing his opinion, he used the phrase 'killer diller' about five times a day and Percy had no freaking idea what the hell that meant at all, and that wasn't the only thing. While attempting to a Iris message to his sister, looking around for a drachma, had asked Percy if he could borrow some 'lettuce.'

Percy didn't know what salad and Iris messages had to do with one another, and didn't want to know.

In the end the fact couldn't be avoided was Nico was- in his times slang a "Fuddy-Duddy" which meant someone who was old fashioned.

It wasn t like he could help himself.

But Percy decided he couldn't stand people looking at his boyfriend like there was something wrong with him, so one night as they were leaving the campfire he walked next to Nico and took the pale hand in his softly, tightening until Nico looked at him,

"Mmm?" the Ghost King hummed.

"Hey Neeks?" Percy prompted, which was unneeded.

"Mmm?" Nico hummed again.

"Do you ever feel like breaking that little language barrier of yours?" Percy said, helping Nico over some rocks, which was also unneeded, really unneeded, but Percy liked feeling useful so Nico allowed it with affectionate eyes.

Nico looked at him, cocking a sarcastic eyebrow. "Language Barrier?" he repeated, sounding amused.

_Did they have those in the 4o's? Pretty sure they did._

"You know what I mean Nico, those little phrases you use and stuff?" Percy stopped in front of the Hades cabin, waiting to see if he was going to be invited in or not.

Nico cocked his head. "My slang?" he checked. He took Percy's hand and they made their way into the Hades cabin, Percy fighting back a smug grin, because nine times out of ten being invited in meant sex until about four in the damn morning. Hell fucking yes.

"Yeah your 40's slang," Plopping himself down on Nico's bed, kicking off his shoes and letting them slide down on the floor. Nico glared at him and carefully tucked them into a corner, along with his own shoes, hooking his aviator jacket up on a peg before sitting down on the bed.

"What's wrong with it?" Nico said, dark eyes widening innocently.

"Well people think it's a bit odd." Percy said, shrugging.

Nico sneered, "Well I don't really care what other people think Percy to be honest with you-" Nico broke off, looking a little hurt.

"What?" Percy asked, sitting up on his elbow.

"You don't like it do you?" Nico asked, sounding upset.

"I said _other people_ don't like it." Percy clarified.

"Because you don't wanna hurt my feelings and say you don't like it." Nico said, staring at him with slightly narrowed eyes.

"Neeks that is not what I-" Percy began, hands held up in submission, hoping the offended fire burning in Nico's eyes would take pity on him. It didn't work.

"It's not my fault. Your slang is so_ confusing _what in the world is a photobomb, by the way because I don't really-"

"And 'Ducky shincracker' is clearer?" Percy asked, raising a challenging eyebrow.

"It means someone is a good dancer, I was merely commenting on Pipers skills." Nico said defensively, laying on his stomach next to Percy. The sea prince leaned on his elbow and shoulder, facing Nico on his side.

Nico sighed, "Fine teach me this modern day slang then, Perseus."

Percy smirked, amused at his boyfriends chose of name. Though he knew it was coming, Nico was always calling him Perseus whenever he was mad at him, or pretending to be mad, just like his mother.

"Well hater is a constantly used one, it means you know someone hates on something, obviously." Percy said, running one of his hands over Nico's back before letting his hand swim in the glossy blackness of Nico's shaggy hair. "And your beloved photobomb means someone or something that messes up a photo and-"

"That's boring." Nico told him. "Our slang was much more fun." He perused his lips moodily, but his eyes sparkled too much for Percy to take him seriously.

"You want my honest opinion?" Percy asked.

Nico nodded.

"I think you're the cutest thing in the entire world when you say shit like bee's knees and dynamite."

Nico blushed, and looked down at Percy's chest, biting his lip. Percy chuckled and kissed him softly on top of his head.

"Percy by any chance, are you Doll Dizzy?" Nico asked, suddenly looking up, he almost laughed, liking his own little joke.

"What does that mean exactly?" Percy asked.

"Just answer." Nico said, chuckling.

"Um….yes?" Percy asked, cocking his head.

Nico shrieked in mirth, burying his head in Percy's chest as he let out the most adorable noises that Percy had ever heard in his entire life.

"What did I say I was?" Percy asked, once Nico was just giggling softly.

"Nothing, just that your girl crazy." Nico smiled, and Percy's eyes ranked over his lovely face, wondering just for a moment how he could have been so stupid as to ignore this beautiful creature romantically for so long.

"I love you," he found himself saying, laying back on the bed.

Nico's eyes got teary, like they always did whenever Percy so much as uttered those three words, he just could never get over the fact that after so many years of pining, aching, over Percy, he was finally his.

"I love you too, Percy." He whispered, sighing.

Percy smiled, and Nico almost chocked on the lump in his throat that it caused.

"You're such a dreamboat, Perce."

"What the hell is a dreamboat now?"

**So that was awful.**

**I just really wanted to do this for whatever reason.**

**Review?**

**Lots of Love,**

**Sarah**


End file.
